


The Strawhat Pirates

by Maritiarty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dark Past, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Maritiarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaruin is a girl with many secrets...will the Strawhats ever figure them out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Famous Cook! Sanji of the Sea Restaurant!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Thinking'  
> "Talking"

A small girl's whole body lurched to the side as the ground shook violently, making the teen fall over onto the cold wooden floor harshly. 

 

"Ow! Son of a-" Another blast went off, the poor girl's face smashed against a nearby wall. 

 

"Hey! What's so loud down there?" a deep voice shouted.

"Cannon firing practice!" a childish voice replied. 

 

The now very pissed off female growled and peeled her face from the wall and started for the door, before yet another blast went off and she was thrown to the floor.

 

"Wow, awesome! You hit that thing on the first try!" 

"What'd you think? I'm pretty awesome when it comes to aiming!" said a now different voice. "Are you impressed yet?"

 

"Yeah you better believe it!" said the childish voice. "So it's all settled-"

 

"GET OUT HERE YOU DAMN PIRATES!" a new voice shouted, followed by a crash.

"Hey what the hell? Who are you?"

"And now you guys think you can kill my partner?!" more crashes.

 

"OKAY BUT JUST STOP WRECKING OUR SHIP!" _CRASH!_

The girl groaned, rubbed her head and groaned in pain. "Oh I'm gonna kill who ever's doing this."

* * *

 

"Huh? What are you doing here Johnny?"

"Hugh.....What? Big bro? It's you! What are you doing on a pirate ship?! What's going on around here?!"

"Hey relax, is everything okay? Where's Yosaku?" 

"Well uh.."

 

The footsteps walked away from the door, the girl was now visibly sweating. 

'How on earth did I get on a pirate ship?!'

 

"-he was healthy and full of life! And now...he keeps fainting and getting really pale! I have no idea what's causing it!" The grown man proceeded to cry and ask his 'big bro' how long his partner was going to live.

 

"Um...he won't die if you get some lemons or limes in his system..." Everyone suddenly turned towards the kitchen door in shock as a new face was suddenly there.

 

The girl had long curly dark magenta hair with a few dread locks in it with two side bangs that framed her face, freckles littered her face and a scar was on her lip, her eyes were a bright golden honey color. She wore a black ribbon around her throat and a black cloth around her forehead. A pair of golden framed goggles were perched on her forehead.

She also wore a white baggy bell sleeve blouse and pale ivory colored underbust bodice, brass buckle arm warmers, black leather pants with a white demimonde lace skirt over it, a leather trench coat, a brown leather quiver strapped to her back and a bow, a pistol holster was on her left side and a katana holster on her right - holding a pure black katana. Her combat boots were a plain black with many golden buckles. 

 

"EH?!?" Everyone seemed to shout at once.

 

"It's scurvy," the girl continued, "but you really should get him some limes or he'll die."

 

"And who the hell are you?" said a guy with green hair.

 

"Hmm? Oh! My names is Jaruin D." the now labeled Jaruin said proudly. She smiled and waved, "Nice to meet cha'!"

 

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" said a boy with a strawhat. Jaruin smiled and shook his hand.

"So...are you the captain?" Jaruin asked, looking around at all the people, noticing a orange-haired girl come down the stairs at the noise.

 

"Yup! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Jaruin blinked.

"Really? That's so cool!" Jaruin praised, stars in her eyes.

 

Luffy laughed and nodded.

 

"Hey...where am I?" a new voice said rather weakly. It was Yosaku.

 

"Hey Yosaku, you feeling better now? Big Sis told us what to do to heal you!" said the other man with tattoos on his face. 

'Big Sis?' Jaruin asked herself before being crushed into a hug by the sick man.

"Thanks Big Sis! Without you I would have died!" Yosaku said before dancing around with the other man.

 

"Um...you don't heal that fast...you might want to lay down..." The two stopped dancing before standing before the group.

 

"Allow us to introduce ourselves..."

"My name is Johnny..." said tattoo face.

"And I'm Yosaku." 

"Together we're the baddest pirate bounty hunting duo in the world." they said in unison, which kinda freaked Jaruin out.

"Big bro Zoro there use to be one of us." Johnny continued.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." Yosaku finished.  

"Though we never though the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro would become a pirate himself." 

 

Jaruin looked at the green haired man in awe, "Whoa, so you're Pirate Hunter Zoro? Never thought I'd meet you face-to-face..."

 

Yosaku took that time to fall over in pain. 

Jaruin sweatdropped, "I told you to lay down..."

* * *

 

Later while Yosaku was resting, everyone else was gathered in the kitchen.

"We really got to think about how we can get the right amount of nutrients with very little food..." Usopp, the sniper had introduced himself at some point, said after a long period of awkward silence.

"It's absolutely necessary that _someone_ on this ship knows how to do that." Nami said while writing something down.

Luffy was chewing on a loaf of bread, "It's necessary...RIGHT!" Luffy shouted, making Jaruin jump.

 

"A ship needs a cook! Let's go find us a cook!" then looked at Jaruin.

 

"What?" Jaruin asked, not liking the stares.

 

"Hey, can you cook?" Luffy asked.

"Uh...only a little...but not that good!" Jaruin rushed when Luffy got a starry-eyed look in his eyes. 

"You're gonna need someone with a little more knowledge on that subject." 

 

"A cook? I know just the place, and the food is gonna blow yer mind." Johnny said, smirking at them.

 

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted, "Where to?"

Johnny's smirk grew larger, "Consider yourselves warned, this place is close to the Grand Line, and I've heard a lot of rumors lately...that a certain Hawk-Eyed man your looking for is there." Johnny said, looking at Zoro, who gripped his weapons and smiled at them.

"Set a course!" Johnny said and pointed randomly to the side, "to North-Northeast!" 

'Interesting...' Jaruin thought, smiling. 

"Our destination is...the sea restaurant, the Baratie!"

* * *

 

In front of the Going Merry was a large floating restaurant that looked very similar to a giant fish.

"Wow.." Jaruin said, looking at the fish ship in awe.

"So what do you think?" Johnny asked them.

 

"Wow! It's a big fish!" Luffy shouted in joy.

"How lovely!" Nami commented, looking at it in awe as well.

"This is the coolest place ever!" Usopp shouted.

 

Then a loud annoying horn bellowed next to them.

Jaruin glanced and her eyes widened, and if anyone had been watching- they would have seen them flash green.

 

"A marine ship?" Johnny asked, "all the way out here?"

 

"Hey Luffy," Usopp whispered, "they're not going to start firing at us are they?" 

Zoro grunted, "That's just my luck, of course the marines would show up."

 

"But," Nami asked herself, "how did that ship..."

 

A man walked up to the railing of the marine ship, "I've never seen that pirate flag." He slammed his hand down on the railing.

"I am Ironfist Fullbody! But you can just call me Sir." the pink-haired man said smugly.

 

"You there!" Fullbody shouted at Luffy, "Who's the captain? Identify yourself!"

Luffy walked over to Merry's railing, "My name is Luffy!" 

"My name is Usopp! Got it!" Luffy frowned at Usopp. Jaruin giggled.

 

"We only made our flag the day before yesterday." Luffy continued.

"That's right marine! And I drew it!" Usopp shouted once more. Luffy now glared at the sniper.

 

Fullbody laughed, "You did, is that so?" he then turned his eyes to the back. "Hey you two! Right there, I've seen you before..you're that bounty hunter duo that goes after the small fish right?"

 

"Yeah, well..we.." Johnny stammered. 

 

"So, you finally been caught by pirates.." Fullbody said.

"Yeah, well..actually...we.."

Fullbody snickered, "Now that's a laugh,"

"Hey," said a blonde with a tight red dress on, "come on baby let's get going."

"Sure," Fullbody said.

 

"Hey wait a minute!" Johnny yelled, "You think small time bounty hunters would go after these guys?!" he threw out a bunch of wanted posters on the ground. Fullbody ignored him, walking away.

 

"Now, let's go to that restaurant." He turned and gave his soldiers a thumbs up, "They're an eyesore-" he gave them a thumbs down, "-sink em."

"Sir!"

 

"He ignored us!" Johnny growled.

"Next time we see him he better have a little more respect for us." Yosaku said. 

 

"Hmm...what are these things?" Nami said to herself while picking up a random poster, one Jaruin noted said 'Arlong'. 

"Well those are all wanted pirates," Johnny explained, "they exist not- Oh!" Johnny started before covering his mouth.

"I-In other words, If we defeat them, we get the reward money." Johnny finished.

 

"Pretty hard business huh?" Yosaku said, before his mouth was covered by Johnny.

Nami was trembling. 

 

The sound of the marines loading up cannons brought everyone's attention to the marine ship. 

 

"Hey you guys!" Usopp said, "Look! They're point they're cannon right at us!"

 

A cannon went off.

 

"Leave it to me!" Luffy shouted before crossing his arms, "Now _Gum-Gum-_ " he was cut off by the sound of a blade slicing the air.

 

Everyone turned and saw Jaruin with a long black katana blade out, staring right at the marines. The cannon ball had been cut in half - both pieces flew out into the ocean, not harming the Merry at all.

"Try it again," Jaruin said, pointing the black blade at Fullbody - who stared fearfully into her glowing green eyes, "I _dare_ you."

"Sir?" one of soldiers asked, looking at Fullbody who had a nervous sweat rolling down his face. "Leave them," Jaruin smirked and shielded her katana, before blinking rapidly and scratching her head. 

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Jaruin turned and asked, now blinking at the stares from everyone on the Going Merry. "What?"

"That was so cool! Hey join my crew!" Luffy asked, stars in his eyes.

 

"Okay." Jaruin said. Luffy cheered, Zoro was looking at Jaruin in wonder and her katana that he had now noticed on her hip.

* * *

 

Johnny and Yosaku offered to stay on the ship while the rest of the crew went inside the Baratie. Jaruin couldn't help but look around in wonder of the restaurant. It was so classy that she felt out of place with her pirate outfit.

 

Fullbody and his date were glancing at her nervously, which she didn't really understand but shrugged and watched her new captain drool on the ground. A man with very large arms suddenly appeared in front of her with a very cheesy smile.

"Welcome you damn crook, how will you be paying this evening?" Jaruin smiled at him kindly - which made the man blush very hard - and pulled out a large bag of berri from her pocket and handed it to him. 

"Will this be enough sir?" Jaruin asked sweetly.

"W-Why yes! Please this way madam!" Everyone was staring at her again, but Luffy smiled and hugged her tightly and thanked her for paying. 

 

"It was nothing Captain." Jaruin replied and patted his cheek.

 

They all sat down at a large round table to wait on a waiter when-

"-Tell me waiter! Am I right!?" it was Fullbody, Jaruin rolled her eyes.

"Not even close, _sir_." Jaruin suddenly stiffened. Eyes becoming unfocused. She glanced over and saw a young blonde man with a suit on.

"Eat up, this dish is best when served hot." the man began to walk away, "And sir, my name's Sanji I'm the sous chef. All the waiters ran off as of yesterday." 

 

Fullbody stared at Sanji's back as he walked away, his date began to giggle.

The guests began to giggle and whisper to themselves.

 

_"I can't help it...he looked so confident.."_

 

His date sipped her wine, "Do you know a lot?" Fullbody stiffened, "About wine?"

"Oh-Yes, I thought...but it seems that my sense of taste isn't working today." Blonde laughed and sipped her wine.

 

Jaruin sighed and startled when a familiar voice asked, "Hello, my name is Sanji. What can I get you today?" Jaruin looked up and nearly fell back out of her chair when the blond got a good look at her and was suddenly in her face with hearts in his eyes. 

 

"Ah! Mademoiselle! Your beauty is like no other! The Gods have graced me today to see such a beautiful piece of art! Tell me madame, what is your name?"

Jaruin blinked a few times before stuttering out, "J-Jaruin."

"Ah! Lovely Jaruin! What would you like to eat today?"

"Oh! Um-"

 

"WAITER! HEY! GET OVER HERE!" Sanji's face immediately darkened before smiling at the blushed freckled girl. "Excuse me a moment madam." 

"I believe I already told you, I'm _not_ a waiter..." He turned and looked at blonde, "What an irresistible beauty you are." Jaruin broke her glass, "Would you care to join me elsewhere for a glass of wine?" 

Fullbody slammed his hand down on the table. "Hey, what is this? Is bug soup on the menu today? Or did you make it just for me?"

"Bug soup?" Sanji asked.

"That's right! What is this bug doing there waiter?" Fullbody continued, smirking.

"Sorry sir," Sanji said, smirking, "I don't know really. Looks like he's floating. Then again, it kinda looks like he's drowning, but it's hard to say for sure." The entire restaurant held in their laughter.

 

Fullbody growled before raising his fist high in the air, "DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME! WAITER!"

Fullbody's fist crashed into the table, making it fall apart and spill the soup everywhere.

 

Sanji knelt to the group and put his hands in the soup, "You could have eaten it if you had just taken the bug out. It would have been wonderful...It took three full days of hard cooking to prepare that soup for you and you wasted it." 

Fullbody stomped his foot on Sanji's hand. "Didn't you see that your biting off more than you can chew?!" Fullbody yelled and grinded his boot into Sanji's hand. 

"I'M A CUSTOMER HERE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I'M PAYING YOU!" Fullbody screamed, his date grabbing his arm.

"Stop it! Fullbody-!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and threw her back, making her fall to the floor.

 

"Can your money truly satisfy your hunger?" Sanji asked, a dark shadow over his face.

"What do you mean?" Fullbody asked.

"I'm asking..." Sanji finally looked up, "can it satisfy your hunger?" Before he spun around quickly spinning around onto his hands and knocking the shit out of the pink-haired marine. 

 

Zoro smirked, "A fight."

 

Other chefs came running out of the kitchen to see the commotion. "I-It's Sanji..."

 

Sanji now held up Fullbody by the neck, "Don't _ever_ waste food around me again." 

"At sea, if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant. Remember that."  

 

Next to Jaruin, Luffy smirked. "I've found our new chef." Jaruin groaned.


	2. Unwelcome Customer! Sanji's Food and Gin's Debt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji feeds a starving pirate named Gin. Luffy tries to convince Sanji to join his crew, though he doesn't seem to want to.

**_Previously_ ** **_..._ **

_"At sea, if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant. Remember that."_

_Next to Jaruin, Luffy smirked. "I've found our new chef." Jaruin groaned._

* * *

"Damn it not again Sanji!" yelled Big Arms, "what do you think your doing to our customer?! Can't you see he's a marine lieutenant?!" 

Sanji turned and glared at Big Arms, "You're a terrible cook, what makes you think that you can talk to me like that?"

 

Big Arms gaffed, "A crappy cook like you is calling _me_ bad?!" 

"Restaurants can't exists without their customers, they're our life blood so we don't wanna hurt them the way you seem to keep doing!"

 

Sanji turned back to Fullbody, "But he deserved it, he didn't treat the food or me with respect, _and_ he insulted all the cooks!" 

Sanji glared at Fullbody some more before dropping him, "So I simply taught him a lesson." 

 

Jaruin narrowed her eyes at the quivering marine on the floor, before sighing and sipping some water.

"You're gonna regret this.." Fullbody growled, "all of you! No restaurant should treat it's customers like this. I'll shut you down, do you understand me?! I WILL SHUT YOU DOWN! THIS ENTIRE PLACE! This whole restaurant is finished! Do you hear me?!"

 

Sanji bit down hard on the cigarette in his mouth, "Then maybe I should just finish _you_ off now." Fullbody looked at the blond chef in fear.

Sanji began walking toward Fullbody, a few other chefs grabbed him before he could carry out his threat.

 

"Arrogant assholes like you who think they're such big shots that they can push anybody around really pisses me off!"

"Sous Chef Sanji stop this right now!"

"You can't keep doing this in the restaurant every other day!"

 

Sanji reached out towards Fullbody, "You're not such a big shot now are ya?!"

 

"What is going on around here?!" a new voice boomed out.

Jaruin turned and saw a blond-haired old man with a strange braided mustache....and a huge white toque on his head.

 

"Chef Zeff! Please help us! Sanji's going crazy again!" 

Zeff turned and saw the pile of chefs holding back a very angry Sanji.

 

"Hey Sanji! Don't tell me you went on another rampage in here you idiot!" 

"Put a cork in it old man," Sanji bit back but ceased struggling. 

 

"Oh, so now you're ordering _me_ around. Just who do you think you're talking to?! You wanna sink my restaurant to the bottom of the sea?! You-"   _ **SMASH!**_ "-PUNK!" Zeff kicked Sanji across his face with his peg leg.

 

Fullbody smirked and chuckled at Sanji getting kicked.

"You too!" Fullbody flinched and looked at Zeff.

"Get your ass out of my restaurant!" Then proceeded to kick the shit out of Fullbody.

 

Fullbody twitched on the ground, looking around in shock.

 

Big Arms started shouting , "How can you ignore our motto that 'Customer is King'?!"

Sanji scoffed, "The only kingly customers are the ones who stomach the slop that you call food." 

 

"That's it, if you two wanna fight you'll keep it in the kitchen you understand me?!" Zeff yelled at the two bickering chefs.

 

Fullbody slowly got up, wondering if these people were really cooks.

 

"L-Lieutenant!" A marine called, rushing into the restaurant, "Lieutenant Fullbody! We-We've got trouble!"

 

"Wow, this restaurant is crazy..." Luffy muttered, Jaruin shot him an amused look. 

"You're one to talk Captain." Luffy pouted.

 

"S-Sir! He's escaped, Pirate Krieg's henchman attacked us and vanished!"

Fullbody glared, "He what?!" 

"Well sir," the marine looked down, "we've already lost seven of our men and the only thing we wanted out of him was a lead in finding Krieg!"

"Impossible! When we picked him up three days ago he was right on the verge of starving to death! And we haven't fed him anything! Where'd he get the strength?!" Fullbody looked very nervous, Jaruin glared at the coward marine.

 

"They're the ones said to be the fiercest pirates in the East Blue!" someone whispered. 

 

Jaruin rolled her eyes, "The East Blue is the weakest of all the Blues, saying you're the fiercest of a weak sea isn't very scary." 

 

"I'm sorry Lieutenant I-!" The marine was cut off by the sound of a gun going off, the marine dropped to the ground. He was dead.

 

Customers gasped and someone screamed, Jaruin turned and saw a silhouette of a man holding a gun in the doorway. All the customers, aside from the Strawhats, immediately ran away, scared.

 

"It would seem that we have a new customer sir." Big Arms noted to Chef Zeff.

"He'll do well to mind his manners and not start any trouble on my ship." Zeff replied, eyeing the new figure.

 

"A pirate huh?" Luffy said, smiling his usual goofy smile. 

Fullbody looked away as the man walked by, a pistol hanging loosely in his hand. The man, Jaruin noticed, had blood running down he side of his face. He proceeded to sit down at an abandoned table and placed his foot on top of it.

"I don't care what it is, just bring me something to eat." The man leaned back, giving a good view of his face - which really looked like shit.

"Come on, this _is_ a restaurant?" 

Big Arms smiled really big and cheekily at the wounded man. "Hello and welcome you damn crook," some people gasped.

"I'm just gonna say this one more time, bring me something to eat and make it quick."

 

Fullbody spoke for the first time since the weak man entered the room; "That cook is gonna get us killed..."

 

"Of course! Right away! But might I be so bold to inquire how you're paying for your meal?" Big Arms snicked, smile still in place.

 

The man pointed the pistol at Big Arm's face, "Will a bullet be enough?"

 

Big Arms was now sneering, "So you don't have any money then?" 

Big Arms put his big arms to work by slamming them down against the man's stomach - breaking a chair in the process. 

 

"The dumbass Patty broke another chair," Zeff comment.

"Whoa, what power..." Luffy commented, Jaruin snorted.

 

"Sorry pirate, but our policy is to only serve _paying_ customers."

Everyone, aside of Strawhat Pirates, started to crew on Big Arms- er Patty. 

 

Gin held his stomach as a loud rumble erupted from it.

"Aw, I can hear your stomach grumbling from here pirate." 

 

The man looked up and smirked at Patty, "That was a fart, jerk. Now listen, get me something to eat now." he rasped out. 

 

"WE'RE NOT GETTING YOU ANYTHING SO BEAT IT!" Patty shouted in the man's face. Meanwhile, Sanji walked away back into the kitchen.

 

Luffy turned and saw that Jaruin was gone too.

* * *

 

Patty opened the backdoor and dumped the now beat up starving pirate outside.

"And now please never come back," Patty wiped his hands off as if the man was pure filth on his finger tips. And slammed the door shut.

 

The wounded man curled into a fetal position, swearing. "If I wasn't so weak from hunger I'd be inside eating..."

 

"If you weren't weak from hunger, why would you be eating?" The man looked up to see the strange girl from in the restaurant from earlier sitting on the roof, looking at him.

"W-Who the hell are you?" The girl opened her mouth to answer when the backdoor opened again, the two looked and saw Sanji exiting with a plate of food in his hands, he sat it down in front of the man.

 

Sanji sat down against the railing and lit a cigarette. "Eat up."

The man stared at the food and swallowed thickly before growling out, "Take it and leave me alone." 

 

Jaruin cocked her head at the man, "I won't except charity. It doesn't matter how down and out I may be. Just take this stuff away now."  Sanji was still looking at the sky, not noticing Jaruin.

 

"Stop your whining and eat it already, I don't care what they say in there. To me if anyone is hungry, they're a customer."

"Sorry," the man said, "but I'm not your customer." followed by a very loud grumble. 

 

Sanji sighed and looked at the sky again. "It's amazing how beautiful and cruel this ocean can be. How it's almost a death sentence to lose your food and water out here. How difficult it is to survive. I know what it means to go hungry because of the sea more than anyone. You can die for your pride if you want," Sanji looked back down at the man, "but listen, if you eat and survive won't that give you the opportunity to fight for pride truly worth having now and a future?"

 

The man gasped, swallowed, then proceeded to scarf down the food. Tears running down his face, Jaruin smiled at Sanji.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. Thank you so much- I thought it was over- I truly thought I was going to die." the man sobbed and continued eating. "This food...it's delicious!" the man said between bites. "I've never eaten food this good before!" 

 

Sanji smiled, "Of course it is!" 

 

"That was awfully nice of you!" Jaruin called down, the man looked up at her in surprise - probably forgot she was there - Sanji smiled at her with heart eyes.

 

"Jaruin! I wondered where you went!" came her captain's loud cheerful voice. 

 

"Hmm? Oh, hey Luffy." Jaruin smiled at the teen, not noticing Sanji's frown.

 

"Hey it's that cook from inside! Hey cook join my crew!" Sanji looked at him surprised.

* * *

 

"So, you're a pirate?" Sanji asked Luffy.

 

"Uh huh!" Luffy nodded, smiling all the same.

"In any case, you really don't want to do anything stupid to this place. The owner use to be cook in a famous pirate fleet."

 

"Really?" Jaruin asked, surprised.

 

Sanji nodded, "This restaurant is everything to that crazy old man, it's the only treasure he'll need for the rest of his life. He'll do anything to protect it, on top of which all of the cooks who joined him out of respect and admiration are just as hot-headed as any pirate. Which helps since pirates are always coming and going out of this place."

 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "I noticed that. This is a really wild restaurant huh?" Luffy chuckled.

"So true, and this is how it is everyday. It's gotten so bad that customers are coming here to watch fights between the cooks and the pirates." 

 

Luffy began to slap his sandals together while listening to Sanji talk about life on the Baratie. Jaruin began to think about other things like what would happen tomorrow and why she agreed to be on this boy's crew.

 

"So, you joining my pirate crew or what?" Luffy asked Sanji. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't. There's a reason I have to work here in the restaurant, so I can't just walk away from it-"

 

"No way!" Luffy interrupted, appearing in front of Sanji's face, "I don't except!"

 

"W-What? You don't except?" Sanji asked, bewildered. 

"It's very simple. I refuse to except your refusal. You're a good cook, and I need one so it's obvious that we should be pirates together!"

 

Sanji backed away from Luffy, "Listen to what I'm saying! I can't leave here alright?"

 

"What's your reason for staying?" Luffy asked.

 

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Sanji yelled at him.

"What the-? But you just said to listen to you!" Luffy yelled back.

 

"I told you my answer was no and that's all you need to hear from me! Now take your pirate ship and find a cook someplace else before I cut you up strawhat!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME JERK, NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY STRAWHAT UNLESS THEY'RE READY FOR A BEATING!" Luffy shouted ferociously at Sanji.

 

"...I'm sorry to interrupt.." the man said.

 

" **WHAT IS IT?!** " Sanji and Luffy yelled at the man at the same time. 

"My name is Gin, and I'm a crew member of Don Krieg's pirate fleet. And you say that you're a pirate yourself, what is it you seek?" 

Luffy smiled, "Oh! The One Piece! Pretty soon I'm gonna sail the Grand Line and find it!" Luffy stated matter-of-factually. 

 

Gin choked, "Well you can't have been seeking it for long, if you don't even have a cook yet your crew can't be all that big..."

 

"Nope, he's only the sixth member." Luffy said while pointing at Sanji.

 

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING SO DON'T COUNT ME!" 

 

"You seem like a nice kid so let me give you some friendly advice okay? The Grand Line is a place you want to avoid. You're still young there's no need to rush into anything. Remember the Grand Line is one small part of this entire ocean. If you want to be a real pirate, there are plenty of other places out here on the sea-"

Jaruin tuned him out, she had already learned all this years ago.

 

"-Well why don't you just tell me what to avoid in the Grand Line now?" Luffy asked, still smiling.

"I can't- I don't know anything! I don't understand it!" Gin was now shaking and clutching his head as if reliving bad memories. Jaruin raised an eyebrow.

"And that is why I fear it."

 

"For being a crew member of Don Krieg, you're a pretty wimpy pirate." Sanji commented.

"Who's Don Krieg?" Luffy asked.

* * *

 

Jaruin wadded her feet in the water, watching as Gin untied a small boat.

 

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm still gonna go to the Grand Line." 

"I know, do whatever you want. I'm just a stranger and I can't stop you from anywhere you wanna go." Gin said, a smile on his face, "I just wanna give you a fair warning, and to you chef." Gin now directed his gaze to Sanji, "Thank you for everything. You saved my life and I owe you for that. Your cooking skills are the best I've ever seen. I hope to come back again sometime."  he finished with a big smile.

 

Sanji smiled back, "I'll have a seat for ya." 

* * *

 

Back in the dining room, Jaruin and Luffy sat back down and got their orders in from a random chef. Zoro had made some joke at Luffy and while he wasn't looking the strawhat flicked a bogger in his water. 

 

Zoro made a show of going to drink his water before grabbing their captain and forcing him to drink the water.

 

"OH GROSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"YEAH, WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE DID THAT!" 

Luffy rolled around on the ground clutching his throat, Jaruin finally let out the laughter she was holding in. 

All the males in the restaurant seemed to stare at the magenta-haired girl in awe. She looked like an angel...

 

"Oh dear ocean thank you for this treasure you have shared from your depths~!" Sanji yelled, presenting Jaruin a rose. The girl blinked at the flower in question.

 "My love, I can't bare this hardship of loving you from afar. It is too difficult!" Sanji shielded his gaze from Jaruin's face. 

 

Jaruin looked at her crew members in confusion, Usopp seemed to think it was hilarious. 

"I am now ready to sail to the ends of the earth as a pirate if it means to show your rare beauties by my side!" Sanji now had hearts in his eyes. 

Luffy was confused and Zoro was annoyed.

 

"To be together sailing the seas! But how tragic a great obstacle blocks our way!" Sanji finished dramatically, looking away. 

 

"And that obstacle would be me, right?" 

 

"Sanji." Zeff glared at the sous chef.

"Ugh, stupid geezer."

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up. Why not join them and become a pirate?"

 

Sanji turned and glared at Zeff.

"I have no need to keep you here in my restaurant." Zeff said emotionless. 

 

Jaruin's eyes widened, Sanji trembled.

 

She had a feeling, something was about to happen.


	3. The Strongest Pirate Fleet! Commodore Don Krieg!

_**Previously...** _

_"I have no need to keep you here in my restaurant." Zeff said emotionless._

_Jaruin's eyes widened, Sanji trembled._

_She had a feeling, something was about to happen._

* * *

Sanji and Zeff proceeded to glare at each other.

 

"Hey listen pal, I'm the sous chef in this place, what do you mean you don't need me anymore?" Sanji growled at the older chef.

 

"You fight with customers all the time, you flirt with every woman that walks through here-" Jaruin's eye twitched, - "-you can't even cook a decent meal. You're worth less to me than the chow after brunch, that's what I mean."

 

"So, uh..." Sanji stammered. 

 

The surrounding chefs started to snicker loudly. Sanji glared at them, his body trembling in anger.

 

"Oh, and lets not forget how the other cooks avoid you like you're poison. So just run off an be a pirate or whatever, but get out of this restaurant."

 

Sanji glared at Zeff, "So that's how it is? You shoot off at the mouth and expect that I'm just going to take it old man?" Sanji stalked over to the head chef.

 

"I could blow off everything you say but I won't listen to anyone brash my cooking! I'm staying here as a sous chef, and that's final!" Sanji grabbed Zeff's shirt collar, "YOU HEAR ME?!" 

 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GRABBING YOUR BOSS BY THE COLLAR?!" Zeff then threw Sanji across the room, "YOU INGRATE!" 

 

The blonde sous chef fell right into the strawhat's table, Jaruin quick to pick up her glass of water before it could fall to the floor, she took a sip.

 

"Enough with the games..." Sanji gritted out, sitting up. 

"You can try to kick me out...but I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere old man, NOT TILL YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE!"

 

"Dead? Heh, I got another hundred years of kicking your ass left in me." Zeff replied while walking away.

 

"He's always gotta have the last word." Sanji grumbled.

 

"See! He said it's cool!" Luffy shouted while patting the blonde's shoulder. "Now you can become a pirate!"

 

"SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled at Luffy before quickly fixing their table.

 

"My apologies...I hope I can make it up to you with this delightful desert~." 

 

"Wow! You're so generous! It looks amazing!" Nami said, making her voice sickening sweet.

 

Usopp then got into an argument with the chef, trying to get Zoro to fight him.

 

Jaruin sighed and got up to go outside. Luffy looked up. 

 

"Where you going?" 

 

Jaruin smiled, "For a walk."

* * *

 

Jaruin leaned against the rails of the Baratie, looking out at the ocean, her eyes blank - lost in thought. She pulled a long silver chain out of her blouse and looked at a very old cross pendent attached and bit her lip.

 

"Ao...are watching me?"

* * *

 

"We've been here for four days now! How long do you think we're gonna be here anyways?" Usopp complained to Zoro who shrugged.

 

"Who knows?"

"Quit whining, this place is great! Plus all the food here is free."

 

"Yeah, for you and Jaruin it is."

 

Luffy was sitting on the head of the Going Merry whistling - rather off tune really - when Usopp yelled at him.

 

"Hey Luffy!" The Captain turned his head around completely, freaking his crew out a little.

"Where are we going to leave here?! Let's just get out of this place!"

 

"Just sit tight a little longer, I've almost got him!" 'Him' being Sanji.

 

"Well hurry up!"

 

Jaruin looked up suddenly towards the ocean with narrowed eyes.

 

"He's here."

* * *

 

"OH GOD! NO!"

"WE'RE DEAD! LOOK AT THE FLAG! THE HOURGLASS MEANS OUR TIME IS UP!" 

"THAT SHIP! IT BELONGS TO THE RULER OF THE EAST BLUE! DON KRIEG!"

 

A large overwhelming shadow cover the Baratie and Going Merry. 

 

Luffy turned around and walked towards the giant ship.

 

Zoro slowly inched towards his swords, Nami's eyes widened in horror, Usopp began begging for them to leave, Jaruin smirked.

 

 

"WHOA! What a huge ship!" Luffy said in awe before looking at Sanji, "Hey, you think Gin came back to repay you for your kindness?" 

"I sincerely doubt that." Sanji replied glaring at the huge ship in annoyance. 

 

"The ship looks really damaged..." Usopp commented in fear, "Wonder what could made that..."

 

Jaruin cocked her head to the side before her eyes widened in recognition. _'That's-!'_

* * *

 

Gin had returned indeed, but with him was his captain Don Krieg.

Jaruin watched as the huge man known as Don Krieg begged for food. Jaruin winced as she heard the animal like growling coming from the man's stomach, her own phantom pains pulsing in sympathy. 

 

Patty then laughed loudly at Krieg's predicament. Jaruin glared at the man, did have any idea?!

 

"Hey, step aside Patty." Sanji said and kicked the chef right into the brick wall and knocked the man unconscious.

 

Sanji then sat down a giant bowl of food and large bottle of wine before the weakened man. "Here's some food for your captain."

 

"Thank you!" Krieg yelled and began to scarf down huge handfuls of food. Gin looked at Sanji in shock.

 

One chef yelled at Sanji and told the story of Krieg's crimes, Jaruin rolled her eyes, before they darted to Krieg's rising arm - aiming for Sanji. 

 

Everyone froze in shock, especially Sanji. For in front of him, holding Don Krieg fist with one hand was Jaruin. A shadow over her face, holding a struggling Krieg with ease. 

 

"Attacking a man who saved your life..." Jaruin then looked up at Krieg, her lone visible eye glowing an eerie green, "...is unforgivable." 

 

"Damn bitch-!" Krieg's comment was cut off by Jaruin twisting his hand quickly, shattering the bone and making the man cry out in pain before a he received a boot in the gut and flew through the wall of the Baratie.

 

"Oops, too much force. Sorry 'bout that gramps." Jaruin said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Zeff chuckled.

 

"Wh-What...?" Sanji stuttered in shock. 

 

"Captain!" Gin cried out in shock of his, to what he believed, indestructible captain being thrown through a wall by a little girl.

 

"D-Damn it..." Krieg grunted from out side before reappearing in the doorway. "Damn girl...caught me by surprise, that's all." 

 

Krieg glared at the girl who only blinked at the man. "Hmm? Looks like I didn't throw you hard enough, though...your inner organs should be sufficiently harmed. It is a more of a inner attack really." Jaruin shrugged before smiling at her captain.

 

"WHOA! JARUIN THAT WAS SO COOL!"  The strawhat captain had stars in his eyes, Jaruin giggled.

 

"I'll kill you little girl." Krieg stated and smirked at her. 

 

"Oh? You still seem hurt from Hawky's attack. Don't think you could really kill me if you tried." Four things happened at once.

Krieg's face drained of color and horror entered his eyes.

Zeff stiffened and looked at her in shock.

Luffy cocked his head in confusion.

And Patty shot a cannon ball out of a giant lobsters mouth.

* * *

 

"I might have destroyed the door, I hope Zeff doesn't yell at me again..."

 

"He might go easy on you for saving the restaurant you know..."

 

Jaruin said nothing but slow pulled her bow off a back and took out a strange green arrow.

 

"A sneak attack huh?" Patty gasped and turned to see Krieg unharmed and more pissed off. His gold armor fully exposed and guns appearing all over him. "Then I guess it's my turn."

 

Before Krieg could let out a single bullet, a green arrow impaled itself in a crack in the armor. Krieg yelled in pain. 

 

Jaruin smirked.

 


End file.
